


Party

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: It was the last year of high school and their last Christmas as high school students. So of course they would celebrate it the big way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [sterekseason](https://sterekseason.tumblr.com/) in Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters._

It was the last year of high school and their last Christmas as high school students. So of course they would celebrate it the big way. All last year students were supposed to attend an Official Unofficial Before Christmas Party. As if they needed any reason to have a party, seriously. The only bump in that was not really official, but still if not fulfilled you’d be the laughing stock for the rest of the remained time in school, requirement. Everyone attending had to bring a date.

And of course the pack wanted to go, because why the hell not? Scott and Kira. Isaac and Allison. Lydia and Aiden. Ethan and Danny. All paired up and ready. Besides Stiles. Apparently.

“For the last time,” Stiles huffed at them at the pack meeting in the loft. “I don’t need a date for the party.”

“Really, Stiles,” Lydia looked at him with pity. “It’s just sad now. Stop trying to convince us you have a hot date you made up.”

Because the pack tried to find him someone to go with to the party. His protests and claims he already had somebody fell on deaf ears. Because…

“Dude,” Scott reminded. “We _know_ you’re not seeing anybody, because we can’t smell them on you. At all.”

“That doesn’t mean they don’t exists!” Stiles was at his wits’ end. “You can hear my heartbeat, check if I’m lying. I have a date for the party.”

“It won’t work,” Isaac stated.

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

“We know you can lie to a werewolf if you really want to,” he said.

“But I’m not lying!” Stiles gritted through his teeth. He felt like screaming. “They exist! Derek, tell them!”

“Mhm,” Derek confirmed uselessly from his spot on the couch. He was reading a book, totally unconcerned with the happenings, the asshole. Unlike Peter, who watched them with glee.

“I do believe, that Stiles has a ‘hot date’ as he says,” Peter commented, doing the air quotes.

“Thank you!” the boy in question exclaimed.

“Dead person’s vote doesn’t count,” Lydia dismissed, glaring at the werewolf for daring to voice his opinion on the matter. “And he doesn’t need any encouragements from you to feed into his imaginary date!”

“I didn’t made them up!” Stiles shouted and then deflated. “But fine, whatever. I’m not going to this stupid party then!”

“But...”, “Stiles...”, “Why...”, “No...” all of the teenagers protested at once.

Stiles held up his hand and they fell silent.

“If I go, I’ll go with my hot date,” he declared. “Not with whomever you unnecessarily choose, is that clear?”

They looked at each other, unsure. They just wanted what was best for their friend. And going to that party without a plus one, won’t be the best for Stiles in the slightest.

“And by God, don’t even try to spring someone on me just before the party or I swear I’ll shove the wolfsbane down your throats,” Stiles warned.

The wolves swallowed.

“Okay, Stiles,” Kira soothed. “Okay.”

* * *

 

The pack decided to bundle into two cars, Stiles’ and Allison’s to get to the party. When they arrived, the immediate area by the house the party was held at was already full, so they decided to wait outside while Stiles and Allison found a place to park.

They were chatting idly, when someone unexpected walked up to them, greeting them gruffly.

“Hey, Derek,” Isaac said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

The werewolf shrugged and turned in the direction Allison and Stiles were coming from.

Stiles beamed as he spied him and rushed forward.

“Derek!” he exclaimed happily, wrapping himself around the werewolf. “You made it!”

“I told you I would,” Derek huffed in amusement, leaning in for a kiss Stiles enthusiastically returned.

The pack’s jaws dropped.

“Shall we?”

“Hell yes!” Stiles grinned and pulled Derek past their stunned friends into the house.


End file.
